degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Daphne Hatzilakos
Daphne Hatzilakos is a fictional character on Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Melissa DiMarco. She is first introduced as a recurring character during season two, as a science teacher and coach at Degrassi Community School. When Daniel Raditch is reassigned to another school after of the shooting caused by Rick Murray, Hatzilakos becomes the principal. A divorcé, she either retained or readopted her maiden surname vice that of her ex-husband, Troy Stone. Their son, Peter Stone, is a student at Degrassi. Character History Season 2-4 Although she is frequently referred to and addressed by students as "Ms. H.", several boys who find her visually appealing refer to her as Ms. Hotsauce behind her back. J. T. Yorke, one of her students, had a crush on her in Season 2. She appeared numerous times in Season 2, such as in the season premiere when she was involved during the "Emma Simpson" incident during attendance, causing her and Craig Manning to skip their second day of school to look for Shane McKay. Her end-of-year exams also made Spinner and Paige skip school as well. Season 5 After the Rick Murray shoots Jimmy Brooks and himself Dan Raditch leaves the school and Ms. Hatzilakos becomes the principal and a main charater. During "Lexicon Of Love," Ms. Hatzilakos was discovered passionately kissing teacher Archie Simpson in an empty theater, by his stepdaughter, Emma Nelson. Though the abortive affair goes no further, the incident causes friction and distrust between Emma and Ms. Hatzilakos in their future dealings. She initially refuses to let Spinner back into school because of his involvement in the harassment of Rick Murray that led to the shooting. She eventually relents and he graduates a year behind his former peers. At the end of Season 5, she reveals that she cannot allow Jimmy Brooks to graduate because of the amount of school missed during his physical rehabilitation; she is forced to hold him back, and delay his graduation one year. Season 6 She returns as Degrassi's Principal for season 6. Season 7 In "We Built This City," the season seven finale, Ms. Hatzilakos reveals to Peter that she is taking a leave of absence, and that the two will be moving to Regina, Saskatchewan to care for her sick mother. Peter is quite upset by the prospect, and consults attorney Harold van Zandt about emancipation. Season 8 After she leaves, Ms. Hatzilakos is replaced as Degrassi Community School principal by new character, The Shep, who will also serve as the school's football coach. She appears in "Money For Nothing" when she surprises Peter with a visit and tries to get him to go back to Saskatchewan with her. Eventually she relents and returns to her mother's side. Season 9 At the end of "Just Can’t Get Enough (2) "Peter calls her after he overdoses on Meth and asks her to come to his flat. Later, when Peter is talking with Mia she is seen with him and confirms that she will be staying. In "Shoot to Thrill" She returns as Degrassi's principal and is seen at the Club Fair. In Beat It (2) she has Riley Stavros come to her office to talk about him hitting Sam the day before, and tries to mediate a talk between him and Larissa (the school's LGBT Club president). When Riley argues back she has him leave school for the day and write a thousand words on non-violence. Trivia In the Halloween special, "Degrassi of the Dead," the zombie Hatzilakos kills delinquent Jay Hogart by biting his neck and sucking all his blood to death. Hatzilakos, Daphne